A Choice
by Auzzen
Summary: What if Alice never saw Bella jump? Please be grown up and don't flame. This is my first fanfic. I apologize for the lack of words in each chapter, but to make up for it, I will make more chapters instead. B/J & maybe B/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own twilight; this is just a fan story. This is from Bella's perspective.**_

_**The following speech is from the movie New Moon.**_

_-You saw what happened to Emily. Sam got angry, lost it for a split second, and was standing too close. He'll never be able to take that back. What if I got mad at you? Sometimes, I feel like I'm going to disappear. _

_-Okay, not that you need me, to tell you something like this, but I always will. You're not going to lose yourself. I wouldn't let that happen._

_-How?_

_-I'll tell you, all the time, how special you are._

Jacob edged closer to me. I inhaled sharply. Jacob pulled back and stared out the car window. He pulled his hand away, and sat there, disappointed.

"Jacob. Put your arm around me again." Jacob stared into my face, and reached over me. I leaned over and placed my head on his shoulder. I looked up and stared into his brown eyes. I ran my finger through his hair and pushed his face towards mine. Jacob's eyes brightened slightly when his lips touched mine. It was soft and warm. Minutes or hours had passed when he pulled away slightly, "Bella. Que Quowle." He embraced me in a bone-crushing hug, before he kissed me again.

I lay in bed, woken from faint tapping on my window. I opened it and looked out. Jacob. I stared down at the dark figure and smiled. "Jake, what are you doing here?" I was fairly bewildered. "I wanted to see you." I grinned widely. "Come up." He smiled and I stepped back as he hauled himself through the window. He leaned towards me and kissed me, before lying down on the bed with me. We sat for hours, just talking about, everything. But it was only a matter of time before I fell asleep with my head on his chest. He just lay there. He was there for me. He was my own personal sun. I woke to the sound of Jacob's heartbeat, I looked up and smiled at him. He stared into my face. "Bella. There's something I have to know." He gave me a troubled look. "What is it Jake?" He paused to rub the sleep out of his eyes. "Bella. It's just"- He paused and shook his head. "What is it Jacob?"

I stared into his eyes. I saw love embedded within his brown eyes. He turned towards me, and his gaze softened. I knew what was coming.

"Edward."


	2. Chapter 2

I stiffened and turned away. Jacob put his finger under my chin and pulled my face closer. "I need to know Bella." The question didn't need to be said, but I was dreading it. "Listen, Jacob. I love you, you're my best friend." Jacob paused. "You think after all of this, I'm just your best friend?" He turned away. "I..I don't know Jake. With Edward"- Jacob stared into my eyes. I saw anger, but I saw hurt too. I crushed him. Jacob got up and leapt out the window. "Jake!" I shouted as loud as I could without waking Charlie. "Wait..."I whispered.

_This is Jacob's perspective._

I heard her calling me, but I didn't turn back. For all I did, it wasn't enough. I lost her to a filthy blood-sucking leech. I rushed into the bushes and phased, not caring that I had no spare clothes. I ran as fast as I could. I found the patrol team, and replayed what happened. 'Sorry Jake' Came the voice of Paul, 'Wow man, that's rough' And Embry. 'You okay?' Sam asked, concerned. I growled furiously. 'I'm _not_ okay. And I never will be. I just need to be alone.'I growled. I flattened my ears and lowered my tail. I felt _dead_. I ran back towards the house, and phased in the trees. I ran to the front porch where Billy waited. He knew something was immediately wrong when I brushed past him and didn't even say 'Hi'. He opened his mouth. I turned to face him. 'I _don't _want to talk about it.'I brushed past him and threw myself onto my bed. Tears welled up in my eyes and I shoved my face into my pillow and wept.


	3. Chapter 3

_This is Edward's perspective._

I missed her, I left her, but I loved her. I picked up the phone and dialled her number. 6 rings and no answer, and I was about to give up when her sweet voice sounded at the end of the line. "Hello?" She asked nervously. "Bella. It's Edward." The line went silent. "Edward? Where are you? I've been so worried!" She vented. "Bella, I can't tell you where I am, but I just had to ring to see if you were okay. Are you?" I waited for her answer. "Yes. Now." I stiffened. If my heart could beat, it would've skipped one." Now?" I was confused. "Yes, I am now." I stopped. "What about before?" I questioned, "Oh I was just _peachy. _I was left all alone. It was just _brilliant._ I was broken, but Jacob fixed me. Piece by piece." Suddenly I was confused. "Jacob? Jacob, Black?" I dreaded the answer. "Yes. Jacob Black." She replied "The..The Werewolf?" I questioned again. "Yes, he's a werewolf. What's wrong with that?"

I paused. "Well?" I stopped, I was full of rage. This was unusual for me, as I was always so... controlled. "Everything!" I hissed into the receiver.

_This is Bella's perspective._

"Bella, he's dangerous!" Edward hissed. I stiffened; anger welled up inside me until it was too much to bear. "Edward. Shut. Up. Now." I said the words so coldly that I could have sworn that Edward flinched. "He would never hurt me; maybe if you'd been around more often then maybe you would have noticed that."Edward Paused. "Bella, I"-I cut him off sharply. As much as it pained both him, and me I couldn't stand not to say it.

"Goodbye Edward." I snapped"Bella! I"-I slammed the phone into the receiver and hung my head. Charlie walked into the room quietly. "Bella, what just happened?"He frowned. "I just broke up with Edward." His face brightened. "Why?" I knew he didn't want to know, he was just being a father I guessed. "I don't want to talk about it now. Please just don't ask." I mumbled. "Okay_._"He went back to the other room to watch television again. It seemed as if he spent his life on the couch, but whatever made him happy I suppose. I clambered up the stairs and threw myself into bed. But I couldn't sleep because a single thought crossed my mind. 'Jacob.'


	4. Chapter 4

_This is Jacob's perspective._

I lay on the couch, staring at the ceiling when Sam came in.

'Jacob, it's time to patrol around Bella's house.'I stiffened, but I got up. I trudged into the woods to tie my clothes around my ankle. I leapt forward and phased. I ran towards Bella's house and stared at her window. I thought I saw her, just a glimpse, but I saw her. If a wolf could cry, I would be bawling, because of _her_. Suddenly I stopped and realised something. Why? Why was I doing this for someone I hadn't imprinted on? Someone who didn't even love me enough to care what I was feeling? The thought was like a knife through the heart, but it was true. I stopped dead in my tracks. Victoria's scent was close. And fresh! She may not love me, but I will protect her from becoming one of _them._ 'Embry! I caught Victoria's scent. Guard the house while I find her.' I hissed. 'Okay Jake, but be _careful._' I ran, faster than I ever had before. It was unnatural, even for a Werewolf. I stared ahead. She stood there, staring towards Bella's house. I growled fiercely and leapt up to her throat. She pushed me to the ground, hard. I felt like I'd just smashed into concrete. I lifted myself up slowly; my leg was broken. 'Embry, come here, I'm in trouble. My leg is broken and she is closing in.' I thought desperately 'Got it Jake, I'm coming.' I snarled at the redheaded leech that wanted my Bella. I paused. No.'_ Edward's_ Bella.' At this thought, I paused and whined unintentionally. Victoria stopped and stared at me, bewildered. I snapped out of my trance and snarled. "Goodbye Leech." I leapt, not caring about the pain that shot up my leg. And tore into the bloodsucker's throat. I stood back as she fell to the ground. I backed away, but her arm crashed down on my back before I could move. I lay unmoving on the ground, my last sight before I passed out was Embry rushing to my side. "Jacob, What happened?"


	5. Chapter 5

_This is Bella's perspective._

I picked up the phone. I had to speak to Jacob, not caring if he wanted to speak to me. I dialled, no answer. I hated myself for that second.

Great. As if it wasn't bad enough. I've crushed him, and now he's probably gone, because I couldn't realise his feelings.

I rushed outside to the truck. It wouldn't start. 'Of all times' I thought sourly, but then I stopped that thought, and just ran. It felt like my insides were burning. "J-Jake?" I spluttered. No answer. I rushed around the house, searching, for anything. My Jake was gone. I sat outside Jacob's house and burst into tears. I stopped and looked up when I noticed growling. Sam was growling at me in his wolf form. I stared at him as he edged closer. "Sam. I have nothing else to live for, so if you're going to do it, do it quickly." Sam looked as surprised as you could with a wolf face. He stared at me and beckoned me to follow him. I followed and collapsed when I saw what he was leading me to. "J-J-Jacob? What has Victoria done to you?"It was no use because he was out cold – However it was physically impossible for a werewolf to be cold. I carried him back home with Sam staring after me in wonder. After he phased back, he stared at me. "What do you mean you don't have anything else to live for?"At this, he looked utterly bewildered. I sighed. "Well, I just couldn't be with Edward anymore, also considering I hung up on him when he tried to speak to me." At this, Sam smiled." And." I continued. "With how I treated him, what would Jake want with me? I hate myself for what I did to him." I closed my eyes and lowered my head. Sam stared at me, and his gaze softened. "Bella. He loves you, but he needs time to recover from what happened." I nodded. But don't tell him I love him. I want to do that myself. Sam nodded solemnly.


	6. Chapter 6

This is Jacob's perspective.

I lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Bella was probably with that leech. The thought made me disgusted. I growled quietly. Hate flowed through my veins. It boiled my blood. I flinched as I heard Bella's voice in the kitchen. I closed my eyes, dreading the conversation that was about to take place. I didn't _need_ this talk. The door swung open. "Bella. Please leave." Her eyes welled with tears. I hated to do this, but I didn't need to hear what she had to say. I knew. Bella wiped away her tears and stared at me with determination in her eyes. She was actually _determined_ to get rid of me! "You don't even know why I'm here." I stared at her, furiously. "To tell me you've picked that leech." I growled.

This is Bella's perspective.

"Can I set here?" I gestured to the bed. Jacob nodded silently. I stared into his eyes. I saw hurt. I did that; I caused the hurt in his eyes. Jacob turned away. I put my hands on either side of his face and turned him towards me again. "Jake." He looked into my eyes. I moved closer to him and pressed my lips into his. I immediately knew I made the right choice in doing this. He kissed back. His lips were soft and warm. It felt as if the world revolved around him. It was him, he was the world to me. The house could have burned down around us and I wouldn't have known. He pulled away slightly. "I love you Bella Swan. I love you more than anything in the world. And I've waited so long for you to realise that." I stared into those soft brown eyes, and I was rendered speechless. I smiled weakly and collapsed on the floor.

"Bella! Bella wake up!" I opened my eyes. Jake was leaning over me, shaking me. I stared into his brown eyes. "Jacob." He smiled. I ran my fingers through his hair and pulled him closer. "You okay Bella?" I stared into his mesmerising brown eyes. "I'm okay now Jake." He smiled, and then he kissed me.


	7. Chapter 7

I lay across my bed and folded bits of paper and read a ton of books to _try_ and get my mind off Jacob. I sighed. Jacob. _My_ Jacob. 'Snap out of it Bella' I snapped at my thoughts.I paused, just for a second, but that didn't work. Curse my self-conscious. I tore the piece of paper I was currently holding and got up. I dialled his number on the phone rapidly. No answer. 'What is the point of that boy owning a phone?' I smirked. 'That's something to tease him about later.' However, he didn't seem to make jokes or anything really now. He was an incredibly serious werewolf. Not that there was anything wrong with that, but he was _too_ serious. I huffed at myself. 'Fine. Go and hang out with Quil or Embry then, and get thrown into the ocean.' I thought, then laughed. That_ would_ happen. Or I'd get pushed off a cliff or something alone those lines. 'If I was a werewolf, I'd get my revenge'. That may be, but I'd be a pretty clumsy werewolf. And that would earn me a stupid nickname too, I was pretty sure. And with that last thought, I headed off to bed.

_I got up. I was lying in the woods. Why? I shrugged and looked around for any sign of familiarity. There was none. I was officially lost, and bound to trip on something. I saw Jacob standing in the trees. I ran to him, and he back away, looking terrified. 'Jake, what's going on' He didn't reply, and he ran deeper into the woods. I ran after him, when I tripped and smacked my face on the ground. I went to get up on two legs, when I realised I couldn't get up. I twisted my head around to see a whole lot of fur and another set of legs behind me. 'Wait. I'm a wolf?' That must have been why Jacob ran away. Hey, so I'm a wolf. That's actually pretty cool. I growl rumbled in my chest when I saw a vampire. It's scent made me choke. A russet wolf walked out of the bushes. He stared at me suspiciously. I saw my reflection in his eyes. I was an _almost _pure white wolf, excluding grey highlights and my yellow eyes. Hmm. I looked pretty cool. Jacob growled at me. 'Jacob, shut up and focus on the vampire'_ _I growled into my mind, knowing I couldn't speak. 'Bella?' He asked. I nodded and growled at the vampire. I stared at it for a while, when I noticed it's face was changing. It was turning into Edward's face. I flung myself at him and ripped off one of his arms as he lunged for me. He cornered me and I felt his fangs sink into my neck._

I woke up. Someone was shaking me. As my vision cleared, I saw Charlie looking terrified. "You're having more nightmares Bell." I nodded and crept further into my blankets before going back to sleep. He gave me one last look before leaving the room


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up on the floor. Jacob lay on my bed. 'If he thinks he's getting away with that, then he's got another thing coming.' I walked over and punched him in the arm. His eyes flew open and he mumbled some nonsense about vampires and punching. His words came in a slur "Whadidyadoatfor?" I stared at him. "Ah, so you think I'd let you get away with pushing me on the floor?" He grinned and nodded smugly. "Well you had something coming to you then." I teased. He rubbed the spot where I had hit him. "Bella you _must _be getting stronger, because not many humans can punch a werewolf and hurt them." I stared at him. "Well I am stronger, but the nightmares still scare the living hell out of me." He suddenly looked concerned. "What happened Bell?" I paused, taking in a sharp breath. "Well, you were in the woods and I ran towards you. You ran away. When I turned behind me, after I fell over, I was a wolf. You came back in wolf form because a vampire was there and then you growled at me. I told you to shut up and you realised it was me. I looked into your eyes and saw myself. I was white with grey highlights and yellow eyes. And when I looked at the vampire, it's face turned into Edward's face. He ran at me and I ripped off his arm. But then he pinned me up against a tree and bit my neck." Jake shuddered and I resumed my shallow breathing. He pushed my face into his chest. "Don't worry Bella. I won't let him get you. I promise". I sighed and relaxed into his arms.

"So what are we going to do today?" I asked. Jake sighed. "I don't know Bells, your pick." I closed my eyes and thought of something to do. "How about we go hiking?" I asked. He looked at me teasingly. I knew what was coming. "You mean _I _go hiking and you stumble everywhere and fall flat on your face." He grinned, but before I could interrupt, he added, "I'd rather phase into a wolf and let you ride on my back" He huffed teasingly. I pretended to be offended and turned my back to him. I swivelled my head around and saw a wolf standing in Jacob's spot. The wolf walked up to me and licked my face. "Jake, you seriously need mouthwash" He held his head in the hair and stalked towards the window and jumped out. I jumped out and surprisingly landed on his back. "Whoo! Goodbye clumsy Bella" I hooted. Jacob just growled. "Go forth" I barked. Jacob shook his head and shot off forward. Because of my light weight, Jacob couldn't feel me on his back. That would explain why he didn't notice when I slipped off his back when he jumped. Luckily, I landed on my feet. I ran after the russet coloured tail that darted into the bushes. I rolled under the bush and immediately got up and continued following him. I caught up behind him and grabbed his tail. Forcing him to stop. He sat down panting when he knew who it was. He darted into the bushes. When he came back, he had phased back and was wearing shorts. "Did you just fall of then Bells?" He chuckled. "No. I fell off before you darted through the bush." I replied. "How did you catch up without falling over?" He teased. "Shut up Jacob Black" I grumbled. The sudden realisation of everything just caught up with him. "How in _hell_ did you catch up?" He asked me. "I don't know, don't care. Just glad I didn't flatten my face." I stopped. My stomach twisted in knots. I fell to the ground, hitting my knees. Jake laughed. "_Now_ you fall over!" My breathing became quick and shallow, and my temperature was over 100 degrees. "Jake." I said faintly. "Help." He stopped laughing when he saw my face. "Bella? Bella what's wrong?" I paused for a second. I realised what was happening. "Jake, for the love of god stay there or you won't have a long life expectancy!" I growled. He backed away. "Bella? What"- He was cut off short. He looked at me like I was a monster. Well he was close. I was a wolf. Yep, a hairy wolf. I sat down and stared at him, as if to say _what now? _He darted into the bushes and came out as a wolf. 'You're just like the wolf in your dream.' I nodded. 'So you can hear my thoughts huh?' He nodded back. 'So now what?' He attempted to shrug. 'How about we go to Sam to see how you got changed.' He suggested. I nodded and sprinted into the bushes. I jumped up and down while I waited for him, while realising his scent went around the bushes. I darted forwards and ran for him. He jumped in front of me and I bowled him over and kept running. Well actually, the correct word would be prancing. I ran towards his house and sat outside, wagging my tail.


	9. Chapter 9

I darted forwards and ran for him. He jumped in front of me and I bowled him over and kept running. Well actually, the correct word would be prancing. I ran towards his house and sat outside, wagging my tail.

I sighed. Why was Sam arguing with Jacob? 'For Christ's sake, just come in and ask me if you think he's making it up.' I growled. "Uh guys, I can kinda hear… Everything" Sam paused. "Okay, you're not making it up." I snapped at that point. "Yes Sam, Jake made it all up just to ruin your day" I growled sarcastically. Sam paused again. "Sorry." I nodded and they came back into the room. I sighed when I was told that my being a werewolf was a total mystery. "The only way to turn someone is to"- He paused. "Bella? Can I see your neck?" I nodded slowly. He took a look and paused. "Jacob. I don't know how to tell you this, but you've bitten her." He looked disbelieving, although stunned. Then it dawned on me. "The other morning, when I woke up after falling asleep from a nightmare there was blood on my neck, and Jacob was on my bed." I finished and stared at Jacob whose knees gave way. "I so sorry Bella. I can't even remember doing it." He buried his face in his hands. "Jacob. Do not blame yourself. I love you Jake." He looked up at me and cupped my face in his hands. "I love you too Isabella." I sighed. Everything was perfect.

I sat on my window ledge and stared at the moon. I smiled. Ever since I became a werewolf, I realised I could get away with less sleep. And I'd taken to sitting on my window ledge. But my happiness would soon be shattered because of two words. "Hello Bella" I heard a velvety soft voice. I froze. I didn't freeze so much for him, but his _scen,t_ it was ghastly. However, Edward took it the wrong way. "I'm s"- I cut him off. "Edward. I stopped caring a little while ago. It doesn't matter now. I have Jacob." At that, he flinched. "Sorry Bella, but why Jacob?" I sniffed his sickly sweet scent again before continuing. "I love him. More than anything, and he makes me feel great." He paused and wrinkled his nose. "Bella, you smell like a dog." I snorted. "And you smell disgustingly sweet." I retorted. "Since when did your sense of smell get that good?" He stared at me questioningly. "Since I became a werewolf." I growled. "No. It's not Jake's fault. Now please just leave." He gave me another look before darting away.


End file.
